


Consequences

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little further than normal between Chris and PJ at a boy's night out with the fantastic foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Dan**

It's been way too long since we've done something like this- no cameras, no vlogging, no fans or signing posters- just us, sitting and enjoying each other's company. I'm not sure if it's just because it's been months since we've had the chance to organise a boy's night out, or maybe a result of seeing more of the world, but it's times like these that I feel truly blessed to have such amazing friends. We're sitting in the park near PJ's house, just far enough out of town to feel like it's a proper adventure without the hassle of travelling all the way to Bath or Norwich. I'm fairly certain that Chris is mouthing at the last piece of pepperoni pizza, but there's a few slices of other pizzas somewhere in the boxes strewn around us; far too many for a group of four, but no one was going to object to ensuring we had ordered all of the best flavours. It's been five hours and the sun has well past set, night settling around us like a cool blanket.

"We should light a bonfire!" It sounds just as juvenile out loud as it did in my mind, but as Phil leaps to his feet with an enthusiastic cry, and immediately begins to scurry about, collecting dry branches, I begin to wonder if maturity really is vastly overrated.

**Phil**

The bonfire crackles far too enthusiastically considering the fact that we have no water on hand, but no one else appears to be bothered so I don't think I will be either. The rather delicious bottle of red wine that Dan keeps passing to me might have something to do with our frivolity, but personally I feel like it's nothing new; fantastic foursome madness has always been in dangerously high levels. Chris starts to do a rain dance around the fire, twirling his arms up into the night's sky and calling out to the stars, setting us all off into fits of giggles once more. Falling back against the soft grass, I stare upwards in infinite wonder. Or, I might have, if I was a little more sober and had my almost-introspection I not been interrupted by the force of Chris sitting down sharply onto my foot and blurting out suddenly, "Let's play a game!" Kicking him off and sitting up to rub my foot pointedly, I look around.

"There's hardly anything here to use, like a ball or anything! We could play zombies again?"

Dan dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand and leans back against his bag, "Lazy Dan votes no on the running. Let's do something where we don't have to move much, yeah?"

The conversation a few days earlier, the half-defined promises and ardent pleas for advice suddenly surfaced and I almost let out a squeak for the potency with which the idea burst into my mind, playing out it's potential endings and aftermaths in the space of a mere moment.

"Phil? Are you okay?" PJ continues to flick the lighter on, and then off, and then on again, and I manage to calm my face, repressing the persistent grin from spreading across my lips.

"I'm fine! I just had an idea!" With every ounce of my will power, I force myself not to make eye contact with Chris. "How about we play gay chicken!"

**Chris**

The bastard. I could just accuse him of being drunk and blissfully unaware of what he's setting me up for, but of all the games he could have suggested, he picks one that will no doubt lead to…

But this is Phil! I told him how I felt because I knew he was the least likely to use it against me, but he was so adamant that if I only told PJ how I feel about him, how he makes me feel- Phil said that the worst thing that could happen would be awkwardly laughing it off afterwards, but I don't quite agree. I've never known a friend like PJ, someone who doesn't just see me as the gawky, crazy comedian, or the more quiet and reserved northerner who never expected to find fame of any kind- but a combination of both, and more. I don't think anyone has ever understood me as well as PJ- and I don't expect anyone else ever could.

"Oh my god, YES! Phil, you're the best! Come on, Kickthestickz- come on guys! Like you haven't done it before, we've all seen the videos." If Phil might be drunk, Dan is definitely wasted by now, but he has a point.

All those times, all those videos, all those joking moments barely a hairsbreadth away from one another. PJ is my best friend, I've told him so much about myself that I can barely admit to my reflection glaring warily back from the mirror- how could he not know?

**PJ**

Chris is freaking out.

It's hard to pick when you first meet him, he tends to burst into erratic little moments (particularly when you first meet him), but he's usually much more him when it's just us four. There's a thing he does – when he feels trapped or confronted his upper lip twitches up just on the left side, but it almost gets lost in his wide grin, so you have to look carefully.

And I know what he's afraid of.

I figured it would be one of those things that you never mention, like prostate exams and drunken calls at 4am- it's not that Chris doesn't feel comfortable around me, completely the opposite- he's so comfortable that he lets his mask slip, just enough for me to see what he's afraid of—what I'm afraid off too.

But, as always, neither of us manages to find the words or even the gestures, and so we end up facing each other, kneeling beside the fire, Phil and Dan both are grinning madly at us.

"Well go on then!" Phil is far too eager, but there's no good reason to pull away now and so, placing my hands on either side of me, I begin to slowly lean forward watching as Chris does the same, his eyes darting to any point other than my face.

Even at this glacial pace, it feels like far too soon that we're only a breath apart and I realise neither of us has pulled away yet. More importantly, I realise how much I'm hoping that Chris doesn't pull away, that I can taste his lips beneath mire, just once, and pass it off as a moment of foolishness and never have to face the consequences. It's selfish, I know, but there's no point in pretending I haven't wondered what would happen if we actually did kiss.

But then he's pulling away, a goofy smile on his face, lip twitching up, "I can't do it!" He giggles, but it's too late for him, even if he doesn't realise it yet.

Leaning forward to close the space between us, I curl one hand behind his head, tangling into his hair and pulling him forward sharply enough that he lets out a short gasp- before I'm pressed our lips together and the sound is swiftly smothered, the sensation of warmth and soft skin takes over. He responds in turn, shifting his weight toward me so swiftly that we topple over onto the grass, a tangle of limbs and achingly curious hands, and somewhere in the chaos, I reflect that I was completely wrong, I definitely want to face the consequences of this, of us, of everything that begins in a moment of foolish hope masquerading as bravery.

_The kiss goes on far longer than normal or appropriate, but they'd never really fit into either of those categories, not any of them. Phil pulls Dan to his feet, waltzing him around the fire, convinced that this is the product of his planning. Dan soon breaks away and tumbles to the ground again, and Phil joins him, eagerly pointing out all the constellations that his mother taught him years ago._

_Chris eventually tries to move off PJ, not wanting to crush him, but PJ is less than convinced that he ever wants Chris to move again. They find a comfortable compromise- Chris curled on his side around PJ, their hands entwined, chatting softly to the sounds of the crackling fire and the dark night around them._

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr-
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can you write a kickthestickz fic about them getting a bit involved in a game of gay chicken while having a boy's night with dan and phil. Can you also, like, tell it from all of their perspectives? Thanks so much. xx


End file.
